


Weird Things

by GoldenRae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Stranger Things Fusion, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Dark, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Kylo Ren as Billy Hargrove - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenRae/pseuds/GoldenRae
Summary: It’s the 80s…and things are getting a little…strange in Hawkins, Indiana. Ben Solo moved from California with his dad Han Solo and stepmother Susan Mayfield and her brat of a daughter Maxine. There are a few girls at Hawkins High and even Mom’s that catch his attention, but Nancy Wheeler’s best friend Rey is a total mystery and won’t give him the time of day. He can’t blame her – he’s bad news…and she doesn’t know Ben Solo. She knows Kylo Ren – Ben Solo died the day his mother did. (Kylo Ren=Billy Hargrove). Based on Stranger Things.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Weird Things

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea seeing a TikTok of a Billy look alike. As you can guess…Ben Solo/Kylo Ren = Billy Hargrove. This is BASED on Stranger Things – their universe/semi-similar storyline (I'm still drafting). Ben doesn’t die in this. I’m obsessed with Billy’s character because it reminds me so much of Kylo Ren/Ben Solos. I love complex characters. I also love stranger things and star wars. I know I have like two other WIP maybe three – those aren’t forgotten I promise! This first chapter is a little short to see how this is received. The next chapter I've already started outlining and it's going to be longer :)

“Don’t be fucking late Max. I mean it. I’m out of here by 3:45.” Kylo yelled over ‘Rock You Like a Hurricane’, his Camaro coasting down the curvy backroads. Hawkins High was looming closer and closer. Kylo’s stomach was churning, he hated this.

Max didn’t respond as they pulled into a parking spot. Kylo sighed, puffing a few more times on his cigarette. He didn’t like being a dick, he felt bad because he knew Max was struggling too – he just _couldn’t_ help himself. Max’s biological dad was bat shit crazy – moving halfway across the country was the only way Han Solo’s new replacement for Leia – Susan felt safe. Bumfuck Indiana. So, Han insisted they uproot their lives in California and move.

Something happened the day his mom died, the darkness shifted inside of him and consumed him. It only got worse when they had moved a few weeks ago. Ben Solo died the day his mother did and Kylo Ren was born. Max didn’t even know who Ben Solo was, he was long gone by the time she came around.

Resigning himself to not be late on his first day, Kylo pushed himself out of the car with a heavy grunt.

\--

“Who is that?” Nancy Wheeler whispered to Rey.

Rey leaned out of her locker and looked at the door. A tall broad figure strode in, his shoulder-length black hair slicked back brushing the collar of his jean jacket. He was handsome and knew it, winking at a few girls he passed. The new kid had bigger ears, but they worked with sharp features. His dark gaze fell over Rey next and he cocked her a half-smile. Rolling her eyes Rey shrugged her shoulders, pushing her Jansport straps higher up.

“Look at that ass!” a freshman girl whispered across the hall, loud enough for him to turn and wink at her. This caused her and her friends to giggle. Rey had to admit, the jeans hugged him nicely showing off toned legs and a tight butt.

“Asshole,” Nancy muttered as he continued his path. The first bell rang out, a rush of students slammed their lockers.

“I’ll see you at lunch, I have to get to class.” Rey hugged Nancy and scurried off down the hall. The second bell rang, signaling the start of class.

“Shit,” Rey whispered stopping outside of her classroom. She had two options, skip and spend the first period out in the student parking lot with Tommy H. and Carol Perkins or face the wrath of Mr. Wexley. Rey chose the later and pushed the door open. She would face Wexley over listening to Rush on repeat while Tommy H. and Carol fought.

“Ms. Kanata, how nice of you to decide to join us on the first day of class. Please take your seat next to Kylo.” Mr. Wexley pointed to the only available seat in the room towards the back. Right next to Mr. Asshole himself. Rey nodded before she could snark something back. She couldn’t get detention on the first day of class. Maz would have a cow.

“Hey,” Kylo whispered.

“Hi,” Rey replied, glancing at him briefly. A toothpick was rolling back and forth between his lips, she could make out a cigarette pack in his breast pocket. Gross. Rey wrinkled her nose and turned forward.

“Are you judging me?” Kylo said lowly, a hint of laughter around the edges.

“Kylo, since you seem to enjoy talking so much – how about you and Rey take the first pick of which classic book to do an hour-long presentation on in two weeks,” Mr. Wexley interrupted before Rey could even open her mouth.

“Pride and Prejudice,” Kylo replied, not taking his eyes away from Rey. Her cheeks were burning, she just nodded. Wexley passed out papers and finished assigning partners. The rest of the class was spent going over the project and it just happened that Wexley was feeling generous to give them the last few minutes of class to start working.

“So, Rey Kanata how about we get something to eat after school and get to know each other better. You’re obviously not from around here either.” Kylo’s full attention was back on her.

“No thanks, we can meet during lunch tomorrow,” Rey replied.

“Come on, you won’t even give me the time of day to get to know you? How will we create a cohesive project?” Kylo wasn’t going to give up.

“I’d rather be gagged with a spoon, then to spend any time outside of school with you.” Rey shot back.

“I’ve got something else you can gag on if that’s the case,” Kylo smirked.

Before Rey knew what was happening her hand connected with his face. A gratifying smack echoed across the classroom, silence settled over everyone. Kylo ran a hand across his cheek, still smiling.

“Everything good back there?” Mr. Wexley called, oblivious to what had just transpired.

“Perfect Mr. Wexley, just perfect.” Rey called out, “just dropped my book.”

“You’ve got hell of a right-hand Rey,” Kylo raised his eyebrows at her, “and I enjoy a good chase.”

“You’re a monster,” Rey hissed. The noise-level returned to normal.

“Yes. I am.” Kylo retorted, his eyes glinting. The smile was gone.

The bell rang and Rey was free from whatever the fuck that was for now.

\--

“Steve has detention all week.” Nancy whined into the phone; Rey twirled the chord around her fingers, hanging her head off the bed upside down.

“That really blows! I thought Wexley was going to get me today.” Rey responded.

“What about that Kylo Ren. Laurie F. in trig today said that he was from California and that you’re his partner in English!” Nancy’s voice crackled slightly over the phone.

“Ugh, don’t remind me I want to barf.” Rey pretended to gag. Her mind started to replay their interaction today. “He wanted to get food after school to ‘get to know each other better’ as if.”

“All the girls are drooling over him, he supposedly got Stacey’s number.” Nancy continued.

“Huh, you don’t say,” Rey said lightly. A bit of jealousy eating at her.

What Nancy was saying next cut in and out. The phone line went dead, and the lights started to flicker. The hairs on the back of Rey’s neck stood up.

“H-hello?” Rey tried to see if the connection was still there.

A loud high-pitched whine and gurgling came from the phone. Then as soon as it had started – it stopped. Nancy was no longer on the other line.

How _odd._ Rey thought, getting up and looking out…the lights were flickering in the street. Just barely, she had to concentrate to see it happening.

 _Surely…not._ Glancing at the clock radio beside her bed it was only 8:30 P.M. Late but not too late to make a call. Rey picked up the phone and with shaky fingers dialed a number she had known by heart for most of her life. The line rang and rang. Rey waited with bated breath.

“Yeah?” A low voice said from the other end after what felt like 10 minutes of ringing.

“Hi…” Rey replied, “it’s me.”

“Hey kid, what’s going on? I haven’t heard from you in a while.”

“I think something is going on again,” Rey whispered into the phone.


End file.
